habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:AndroidAdvocate, Tier 1
Wiki Username: AndroidAdvocate HabitRPG Name: AndroidAdvocate 'UID:'d6ae8212-1a94-4d88-bd11-429be75412d9 Major Contributions (For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Other Contributions (You can detail other general/minor contributions here:) *General contribution 1 *General contribution 2 *Etc. *02:33, August 28, 2014 (diff | hist) N Great Job! on Taldin's wall *18:47, August 27, 2014 (diff | hist) egg mounts on the The Gatehouse board *04:05, August 27, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+9)‎ . . N User blog comment:Blazing chaoss/Capitalization is Frusturating/@comment-Androidadvocate-20140827040519 ‎ (Created page with "Good Post") (top) *15:41, August 26, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+33)‎ . . N User blog:Androidadvocate/Great job on your edit! ‎(Blog post created or updated.) (top) *06:02, August 26, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+25)‎ . . m FAQ ‎ (Just a clarification. Some new users may feel swearing is acceptable.) (VisualEditor) *03:31, August 25, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-57)‎ . . User:Androidadvocate ‎ (My page, my rules. Fool.) (top)(VisualEditor) *03:30, August 25, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . N File:Avatar.jpg ‎ (top) *03:30, August 25, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+51)‎ . . User:Androidadvocate ‎ (File added via photo placeholder) *11:36, August 24, 2014 (diff | hist) Haha! on Breadstrings's wall *01:33, August 24, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . Nm User blog:Androidadvocate ‎ (Created article for blog listing) (top) *01:33, August 24, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+103)‎ . . N User blog:Androidadvocate/Hey All! ‎ (Blog post created or updated.) (top) *05:01, August 23, 2014 (diff | hist) N Haha! on Breadstrings's wall *04:37, August 23, 2014 (diff | hist) Welcome to HabitRPG Wiki! on Androidadvocate's wall *04:37, August 23, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . Checklist ‎ (Changed the wording and spelling to proper HabitRPG conventions.) *04:35, August 23, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+228)‎ . . m Checklist ‎ (This is necessary to clarify the functioning of the checklists as it was not clear to me when i first started using HabitRPG.) Friends. I think my list of contributions speak for themselves. Granted the Key to Wiki: Only 57 people have had this great honor conferred upon them. 57! Surely, this is but one indicator of my deservation for the Tier 1 honor. This is evidence of my slavish devotion to the people of Habitaca and the great halls of the HabitRPG Wiki! Still though, I know that I am judged by those wiser and with far more months of experience of service in these halls. Please send me your suggestions if you have not had your socks impressed off of you by now (which I would find quite hard to believe.)! Admin Reply Dear AndroidAdvocate, I can see that you're quite proud of your achievements on the wiki so far. However, we'd like to see some more contributions to the wiki site in terms of either creating pages, linking relevant pages, restructuring the content so it's easier to read/view, etc. Feel free to check out the past Tier 1 applicants that have been awarded their Tiers to see what level of contribution is normally awarded. Breadstrings (talk) 12:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers